hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 04
"Silent Cries" is the 4th episode of the "Hell Girl" series, belonging to the first season of the same name. Plot Junko Kanno waits at the vet to see if her dog, Candy, can be saved. Moments later, Dr. Yoshiyuki Honjo comes out to deliver the sad news that Candy cannot be saved, and the sick dog dies in Junko's arms. At home, Junko looks through photos of her beloved dog, and it is revealed that Junko lost her parents in an accident, and Candy was the only family she had left. The next day, Dr. Honjo is leaving for an appointment, and his assistant, Masami Sekimoto, asks what she should do for another dog who broke her leg. Honjo annoyingly says that Sekimoto is in charge until he gets back from the appointment. Junko visits Sekimoto and thanks to her for trying to save Candy, saying that Honjo was an excellent doctor, but this upsets Sekimoto and Junko leaves. Sekimoto does the best she could for an injured dog, but she thinks about the death of Candy and something else, more disturbing and calls Junko to meet her at the park. Junko arrives, and Sekimoto tells her of what happened the other day. When Candy was brought in, Honjo got a phone call from a friend, and he joins in a conversation, ignoring the dying dog and his assistant's pleas, and he erases an appointment on his broad to do something else. Junko is shocked to learn that Dr. Honjo didn't do anything for Candy, and Sekimoto wished she had done something more to save the dog. Junko runs away from Sekimoto, upset from what she has heard, and then, two schoolgirls pass by her, and mention Hell Correspondence and of Hell Girl taking revenge on anyone's behalf. At midnight, Junko logs into Hell Correspondence and types Dr. Honjo's name in, and Ai gets the message. Ai arrives at Junko's place, delivering Wanyuudou as the black straw doll and informs Junko of the deed Ai will do, but she also warns of the consequences after Junko dies. The young girl is horrified, if she does wish for revenge, she may never see her family and Candy in Heaven, and Junko visions herself, burning in a pit of lava, but she snaps out of it. Now, it is up to herself to decide. The next morning, Junko sees the news, with a politician being asked if he took part in a scandal, but he refuses to answer. That afternoon, Junko meets with Sekimoto to see if they can find proof of Honjo's animal neglect, but Sekimoto says it's risky. Still, Junko says they have to do it for the other animals in the hospital, and Sekimoto agrees. That night, the two girls break into the clinic to find evidence, such as medicine that Honjo should have prescribed and for billing people too much money. Then, Honjo finds them, and Junko angrily explains what she had learned from Sekimoto. Honjo asks if anyone will believe them and brings them to the kennel where the animals are suffering, and Honjo mocks them, saying the animals cannot speak. Therefore no one will understand. He even insults Candy as being "filthy" and says that the dogs mess up the clinic and that they should die anyway. He then kicks them out and fires Sekimoto and threatens to tell the police on them. Junko becomes very angry, pulling out the black straw doll, and pulls the string. Therefore her revenge is granted. Ai dresses in her kimono and sets out to do her duty. On the highway, Honjo mocks to himself that he'll double the next animal's bill, but suddenly, Hone walks into the middle of the road. Honjo panics, causing him to crash into the wall, and he cries out in agony. Wanyuudou and Ren arrive as paramedics, but instead of putting him on a stretcher, they throw him into the back of an ambulance. Honjo wakes up to find himself in a cage, and Ren, Hone, and Wanyuudou completely ignore his pleas. Finally, the three assistants bring Honjo to an operating table, but they say they have no clue of what to do, and they scare him by showing an operation saw. They ask if Honjo will finally confess his faults by telling him that people put their trust in him for saving their pets, but Honjo believes otherwise, therefore, Ai shows herself. Ai delivers her famous quote and teleports Honjo to her boat. While ferrying Honjo to Hell, the animals that died under Honjo's care, including Candy, merge from the water and attack the horrible vet, and Ai watches in silent amusement. The next day, Junko offers her goodbye to Sekimoto, who is now looking for another job as a vet assistant. When Sekimoto leaves, Junko prays to her parents and Candy and asks if they could forgive her for she might not see them in Heaven when she dies, and the camera shows the black fire symbol on her chest. Junko's candle now joins with the others, and Hell waits for her time to come. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1